


視線

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: (EB) Eddy發現Brett不敢和他對視，於是展開了一場黏糊糊又濕漉漉的r18。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 32





	視線

Brett今天很反常，Eddy想。  
兩小時內那人已經偷偷看自己超過二十次了，Eddy從鏡子裡、窗台上、電視的反光中發現這個事實，他試著回頭對上那雙眼神，但Brett總是警覺得像隻貓，一察覺Eddy的目光就立刻挪開視線。  
Eddy對自己的長相還是有點自知之明的，他長得不難看－－甚至在Brett眼中，他的顏值分數很可能還高於平均值－－所以Brett這是做什麼？Eddy有點不服氣，他直接把這個疑問問了出口，Brett閃閃躲躲的，回答：「你看錯了。」  
看錯個中提。  
Eddy堅信Brett在說謊，並且他的謊言一定程度上刺激了Eddy，這種刺激並不會使Eddy發怒，相反的，他決定在兩個人都洗完澡的半小時後給Brett一個溫柔的擁抱。  
然後是接吻，撫摸，插入。  
多麼普通的一場性愛，Brett也是這麼想的，他放鬆身體趴在床上，兩隻手彎曲著，若有似無地用鼻腔發聲， 呻吟全含在枕頭的蓬鬆棉花裡，光裸的背脊有點涼，他哼哼兩聲，希望Eddy能貼上來溫暖一下。  
身後的速度不緊不慢，Brett正計畫回過頭去討一個吻，突然整個人就被翻了過來－－Eddy睜著一雙濕漉漉的眼，靠得極近，同樣濕潤的唇貼在他的額頭上，緊接著鼻子、嘴唇、下巴都各自得到一個吻，Eddy一邊親他一邊托住他的後撓勺輕輕撫摸，然後拉開一點距離，用那雙圓亮的狗狗眼盯著Brett。  
「……」  
「Bretty，」他喜歡在做愛時這麼稱呼Brett，「今天我表現得好嗎？」  
Brett不知道他指的是西小協的直播還是這場性愛，他被這雙眼盯得沒忍住來了一次小高潮，Eddy故意裝作他的顫抖是搖頭，又問：「不好？那這樣呢？」  
這下Brett是真的高潮了，Eddy低啞的嗓音讓他像個溫柔的紳士，但他的性器一點也不，它粗魯地在Brett的敏感點上撞擊，惹得Brett沒忍住皺著鼻子射了，精液灑在他好不容易養回一點肉肉的肚皮上，Eddy看了一眼，又把視線向上挪，委屈地盯著Brett不放。  
「我哪裡不好？你告訴我。」  
他可真是個戲精。Brett再也承受不了Eddy的戲弄，兩隻細白的手臂放到臉上抵擋攻勢，立刻被Eddy取下並壓制住。  
「還是你喜歡我這樣？」  
他從Brett的身體裡微微退出一些，又慢慢把自己埋回去，同時分出一隻手來撫慰Brett的前端，Brett剛射完，哪經得起這種刺激，立刻弓起身來躲避；Eddy把他壓回去，近日頻繁練琴的指腹養了厚厚一層繭，按在Brett圓潤嫩白的肩頭上，擦過一片紅印。  
Brett又硬了，他幾乎想出聲求饒，如果有必要，擠出幾滴眼淚也不是問題；但Eddy沒給他這個機會，他實在操得他很舒服，Brett又開始悶聲哼哼，哼著哼著悄悄把腦袋向右邊轉，試圖把臉埋進枕頭裡。  
「Bretty。」Eddy喊他，「看著我。」  
Brett裝作沒聽到，他已經知道今天晚上的主題是什麼了，他的Eddy從小就這樣，求知慾和好勝心都比別人要強，你越是在坑裡和他對著幹，他就越是喜歡折磨你。  
Brett只能把腿曲起來，腳丫子在Eddy日益精實的大腿上輕輕踩踏，討好意味不言而喻。  
Eddy不領情，抓著他的小腿往腰後一放，接著伸出手捏住那人的下巴，把整張臉轉回正面，並恢復正常的速度，一下一下撞在Brett的胯骨上。  
「Eddy……」  
Brett終於哭了，不是裝出來的，這張臉他看了十幾年，小時候Eddy就是長這副模樣嗎？他是從什麼時候開始變成這樣的？什麼杏眼、桃花眼、狗狗眼，他是哪一種？和他相似長相的人，眉眼間也會透露出這麼致命的吸引力嗎？  
又或許，這世上根本就沒有「和Eddy Chen相似長相的人」，是的，怎麼可能有呢？不可能的，不會有第二個人能讓他如此失神－－Brett又高潮了，他哭得亂七八糟，眼淚從臉頰向下流淌，沾濕喉結和鎖骨，他一邊哭一邊接受Eddy的吻，在接吻的間隙中看見一片模糊。  
不知道在鏡頭前、Eddy這麼看著自己時，是不是也有幾個瞬間會感到視線一片模糊。Brett想。他看向Eddy時，心跳和瞳孔必然有一個會失去正常運作。  
他只能閉上眼，偷偷在黑暗裡觀察Eddy，然後伸長脖子索取第二、第三、第四個親吻。  
或許等下次攝影機切斷電源，他也能這麼做一次試試。

Fin  
2021.01.31


End file.
